


Housesitting

by heavenly-glance (SidneyHam)



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidneyHam/pseuds/heavenly-glance
Summary: "On a cold Saturday morning, Simon realized that he needed someone to stay in the house while he was away. He’d purchased a few indoor plants to liven the place up a bit. He had wanted something to be living in the house, something to take care of after Amy left, and those plants did just the trick."an old WIP found in my writing folder from 2015





	Housesitting

**Author's Note:**

> this is an incredibly old WIP i found in my writing folder. if anyone is interested, i'd definitely be willing to finish this, even though i have no idea what my original plans were lmao

Ever since Amy's death (and Kieren's non-death), Simon had been receiving glares from other members of the ULA. He assumed they saw him as a traitor, which was reasonable. Still, he wished everything would be cleared up. There was only one way to take care of it: go back to the commune.

He'd scheduled everything, stopping just short of sleeping times. Simon knew that he was a bit of a control freak, but this time, everything needed to go the way he planned. One wrong word could mess everything up for him, not to mention what it'd do to Kieren.

And his relationship with Kieren; well, Simon assumed it was a relationship at this point. Whenever the two got together, they didn't do much talking. Nothing indecent, though; Amy would’ve thought they were boring. When Kieren came around, they mostly just sat in silence together. Simon read poetry - sometimes out loud - while the younger one drew Amy. Occasionally, when he was in a melancholy mood, Kieren would draw Rick; only to crumple the paper up and throw it in the bin a few minutes after he'd finished. 

On a cold Saturday morning, Simon realized that he needed someone to stay in the house while he was away. He’d purchased a few indoor plants to liven the place up a bit. He had wanted something to be living in the house, something to take care of after Amy left, and those plants did just the trick. The problem was, now that he was going away for a week, he had to find someone to look after his flowers and leaves. 

Upon pondering whom to ask, Simon found himself caught up in a whirl of heartbreak as he wished for Amy to be there for him when he needed her. A knock at the door stirred him from his mourning. He let Kieren in without a second thought, much too concerned about his own matters to ask why the man stopped in.

**Author's Note:**

> drop a comment if this is worth finishing - obviously this is a kind of dead fandom but i've kept up my annual rewatch of ITF so maybe people are still here haha


End file.
